The Case of the Stolen Donut
by Atomius
Summary: Phineas and Ferb play a game with their friends.


The Case of the Stolen Donut

It was a rainy afternoon in Danville, and Phineas and Ferb, fresh from having tested a weather making machine, had invited their friends Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, inside for some tea and biscuits.

"So, Isabella" said Phineas, "what was your favorite weather condition created by our machine?"

Isabella thought to herself and then said "Definitely the snail"

Phineas had invented a phenomenom of half snow half hail, produced by making heavy snowflakes that appeared white like their true snowy brethren but were in actual fact hail in that they contained impurities such as dust which gave them their weight. Snow and hail, of course, are both made of ice.

Buford joined in the conversation by saying "My favorite condition was the tornado... Although I wished you'd made it out doors rather than in that vacuum chamber"

"Well Buford, had I made it out of doors it might have caused some destruction and chaos"

"Excactly"

As the rain cleared, for the phenomenoms created by the weather machine were but temporary due to obvious reasons of power supply limitations, Phineas and Ferb and their friends sat on the couch. Then they switched on the television. It showed The Hound of the Baskervilles in movie form.

After having seen the film Phineas said jubilantly "Ferb, I know what we're going to do tommorow!" and explained to his friends of a plan for some jolly good fun playing at detectives. Isabella and Phineas would attempt to solve a case created by Buford and Baljeet. Ferb agreed to be a silent referee, to make sure the rules were adhered to, although they were but simple and as follows; That the case was to involve the stealing of a donut, and that the stealing would be undertaken by Buford and Baljeet as a thieving team. That the case was to be solved by only fair means and not by bribery in the form of pain, money et cetera- and that Phineas and Isabella, whoever solved the case first, would both recieve the reward equally as fair sportsmanship rules.

And so, with their tommorow plans so prepared they went to sleep soundly and awoke fresh and brightly at Seven. Buford and Baljeet, having been issued instructions to steal the donut from Phineas' house at Six Thirty, was then to hide it and leave but clues that only a masterful detective could interpret.

Now it may be proper at this point to explain in more detail a few of the details of Phineas and Ferb's little game. They were, of course, not solving the mystery of who stole the donut, for that was implied obviously by the rules of the game, rather, they were to trace it's location, which was to be kept static throughout the course of the games duration, using subtle hints and clues left by Buford and Baljeet, who, as we know from observing the televised series of these characters exploits, are not the most incredibly subtle of people!

Phineas did not don a Sherlock Holmes outfit, both because he was not the sort who believed Holmes wore a single outfit unchanged throughout the course of his many adventures and because the game was the real fun, not the dressing up. This was no role playing game but a hunt by way of clues to the location of an object.

And so Phineas and Isabella, leaving Ferb to watch video footage taken by miniature cameras hidden in the players hair and connected via satellite to his observation station (the living room and a laptop computer) went off in search of clues. Having scanned the kitchen the following notes were taken down by them both, in an almost equal fashion (let us be sportingly fair and not tell on who was the better player); That, having been taken from the kitchen table, the donut had gone through the yard to the sidewalk, as several crumbs revealed. As has been stated previously Buford and Baljeet, whilst having been issued instructions to keep the clues subtle, were by no means that clever.

Phineas and Isabella went to where the street found an intersection of the T variety, the street they were walking along went forth directly and at a right angle to their right another intersected it but did not go to their left as in a four way intersection. They observed both ways and came to the conclusion that they'd best keep going on, as no clues were to be found as to which way they should proceed.

Meanwhile Perry the platypus was engaged in a mission. Having been informed by Major Monogram that Doctor Doofenshmirtz had bought fifty tons of baking dough and sugar, and two tons of icing mixture, as well as metal sheeting and, from the library, having borrowed a book on making large metal objects, Perry went directly to his skyscraper where, in a purpose built chamber of very high proportions, his nemesis stood on a catwalk of metal above a giant mixing bowl and a giant mixing spoon, being used by Norm, who greeted Perry thus;

"Ahh, hello Agent P. Me and my master are making a big donut"

Doofenshmirtz smiled and said "Ah, if it isn't my old enemy Perry the platypus. Long time no see, eh'? Well I guess you'll be wanting to know what evil scheme I am up to today... Well, sorry to dissapoint you Perry, but there's nothing evil in what I'm attempting. You see, back as a boy in Drueselstain my brother Roger was a great chef, and one day he made the largest pie ever created in my home country. Curse him and his freakishly talented brain... So, as today is the thirtieth anniversary of that fateful day, I thought I'd show him, by making the world's largest donut. As you can see, Perry, there's nothing at all illegal or evil in that"

Perry agreed (though of course not by speech), and, having nothing better to do, decided to watch, sitting on a deckchair and sipping some ginger ale. And so many minutes passed and both enemy and enemy had a glorious time, and of course Norm, who was perhaps having the most fun of all, having never baked a donut before.

Meanwhile Phineas and Isabella had come to the park and had sat down on an old bench.

"Well Isabella, I give up. I don't see any clues that could lead us to the present whereabouts of the stolen donut"

"Don't give up, Phineas" said Isabella happily, "after all we can only try our best. Besides... It's a lovely day... isn't it?"

They sat in silence for some time and at last Phineas stood up and said "Yes, yes it is a lovely day. Perhaps we should forget this silly donut hunt and go to the mall for some food together. Maybe see a movie?"

"That would be lovely, Phineas" said Isabella, who was very enthusiastic of such an idea.

Meanwhile Buford and Baljeet, having seen no signs of Phineas or Isabella, decided to give up to, and Buford, hungry as a large bully often is, ate the donut.

With his newfound energy he said "Baljeet... This is getting boring. You know what'd be cool?"

"No... what?"

"Going to the skateboard park and doing some skateboarding. That would be cool"

"I don't have a skateboard, remember? You broke mine... You said you wanted to try it out and it snapped clean in two!"

"Oh yeah" chuckled Buford, "Good times... Hey Baljeet, you're allright. Maybe you aren't such a nerd after all... Come on, I'll buy you a new skateboard"

"You'd really do that for me?"

"As long as I get your lunch money all this year and you clean my room, then of course, what are friends for?"

Meanwhile, as Buford and Baljeet skated in a skateboarder's heaven (for Danville was well equipped with a finely constructed skateboard park of concrete, stronger than wood, it's ramps were grand and high and it encompassed a good four acres) Phineas and Isabella sat watching a movie. Holding hands, they enjoyed it. Phineas had some popcorn and gave some to Isabella, who took it thankfully for it was very hungry work being a detective. They also drank some cola and had a chocolate bar each. All round they enjoyed the film and left it still holding hands, betraying their not to secret affections towards one another. It then became apparent to Phineas that Ferb would be somewhat peeved about the game being stopped, and him being left with nothing to do. But, arriving home, they found, in the backyard, a robotic dog with Ferb. The dog obeyed Ferb;s commands and was very hi tech.

"Well Phineas, I do have a mind of my own"

Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz had almost finished mixing the donut, when, all of a sudden, he remembered something.

"Oh wait... Perry, I'm so sorry... I forgot... It wasn't my brother Roger who made that pie... It was my grandfather Ronald"

Perry, surprised, stood up.

"Well... seeing as my donut serves no purpose for revenge... and I have no interest in breaking a record someone else will break two hours later by adding a third of an ounce more sugar... I may as well use my giant donut for evil! Ahahahahahaha! Now to use my evil donut to take over the tri state area! All I have to do is add some evil liquid to the donut, making whomever eated it obey my commands! Yes, and then I will simply give it to the orphanage and say it's a donation... and then I will have an army of loyal children! Ahahahahahahaha! With which i shall take over the entire tri state area!"

Norm, meanwhile, was, having stirred the dough thoroughly, reading a book entitled America's Greatest Villains of the 21st Century and said "Master, perhaps you should consider taking over a larger area than just the tri state area... Look at this guy, Doctor Drakken... He is planning to take over the world!"

"Yes... but I bet he always fails in his attempts- now back to my evil plan that is sure to work!"

Perry of course was having none of this, and, using a laser gun, shot Doofenshmirtz who was frozen by it's rays, which were non lethal although the device could be set to a higher charge. Having done this Perry froze Norm and tipped over the giant bowl, which spilled over the balcony and into the street. But, taking a donut away-inator from a shelf, he fired at the gooey mess and it vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile Buford and Baljeet were walking to Phineas' house when an idea struck them. If Ferb had seen the footage and could hear and see what they could say, why not just explain what had happened and why they'd stopped playing.

Buford said "Ferb, we stopped playing the game because we got bored"

And so, all that must be explained now is the great mystery of why Candace never made an appearance. Well, let's just say even paranoid girls get sick, and Candace, having come down with a fever from the Summer heat after swimming with Jeremy at the swimming pool, was having some bedrest. And so we finish another adventure of young Phineas and his step brother Ferb.


End file.
